Sabor de inocência
by MistCountess
Summary: Após ser derrotado existia apenas uma coisa que Hisoka ainda queria saber sobre Gon. Qual seria o sabor dele?


Perdera completamente a noção de tempo. Até onde o ilusionista sabia podia estar naquela luta a cinco minutos ou cinco horas, apostaria na segunda opção agora que notava o sol desaparecendo no horizonte. Logo a floresta ficaria tomada pela escuridão, o que dificultaria um pouco mais a batalha, mas isso não importava. Podia continuar com aquilo até o momento em que se visse completamente sem forças, até seu ultimo suspiro... Ou até que finalmente conseguisse vencê-lo.

Quando enfrentara Gon pela última vez Hisoka não imaginou que um dia poderia considerar a ideia de perder uma luta. Esteve sempre confiante em vencer, em matá-lo, mas agora estavam lutando de igual para igual e a determinação naqueles olhos castanhos não diminuía. Para ele aquela luta terminaria apenas com a morte de uma das partes... O pensamento o fez sorrir, lançando mais cartas na direção do adversário, vendo como ele mal se deu ao trabalho de desviar de algumas, apenas para acabar de uma vez com a distância. O mágico tentou recuar, mas não foi rápido o bastante e não tinha notado uma árvore as suas costas.

Foi prensado entre o tronco maciço da árvore e o corpo igualmente forte do homem que estivera enfrentando. Homem que já tinha sido uma criança ingênua e subestimável... Foi só naquele momento que Hisoka realmente percebeu o quanto o mais novo tinha crescido, o quanto tinha mudado. Estava preso nos braços dele, um aperto tão forte que tinha certeza que se fosse um pouco menos resistente estaria com a coluna despedaçada agora. Era forte o bastante para deixá-lo sem ar.

Entreabriu os lábios, tentando absorver todo o ar que pudesse, ainda que sentisse os pulmões protestando pela lerdeza com a qual o ar entrava e saía. As cartas tinham caído no chão e o contorno rosado das técnicas do mágico tinham desaparecido, sinalizando por fim a derrota. Estranhamente o ruivo abriu um sorriso largo, como se estivesse encantado com a situação.  
Gon tinha superado todas as suas expectativas. Ele não apenas tinha amadurecido, se tornado um adversário a altura... Ele o superara! O pequeno finalmente o vencera, e agora bastava finalizá-lo. Um pouco mais de aperto e talvez fosse o suficiente para matá-lo, sabendo disso o mágico nem tentou resistir, como se abraçasse a morte. Se tinha sido derrotado parecia justo que finalmente fosse mandado para o túmulo, depois de tudo o que tinha feito...

- Acabe comigo.

A voz do ruivo soava rouca, fraca demais devido a falta de oxigênio que já deixava sua cabeça leve, quase podia ouvir os demônios se aproximando, esticando suas mãos e seus tridentes, preparando-se para arrastá-lo para as profundezas do Inferno, onde pagaria por cada inocente que matara em sua busca por diversão... Mas sentiu que o aperto diminuía, se tornando quase confortável, ainda que permanecesse colado ao corpo do outro, que agora parecia do tamanho do seu. Mesmo com o salto alto o mágico parecia não ter mais a devida vantagem de tamanho.

- Eu nunca pretendi te matar, Hisoka. Você vai ficar vivo pra melhorar e me enfrentar novamente!

O sorriso largo, o olhar amável, a ideia tão ingênua... Talvez Gon não tivesse mudado tanto assim. Não importava o que os anos tinham feito com ele em questão de força e aparência, por dentro ele ainda era apenas um menino com um coração de ouro. Hisoka, pela primeira vez, não soube exatamente o que responder. Aquilo ia contra tudo o que tinha esperado, como se os conceitos de realidade dele se despedaçassem diante de algo que parecia inacreditável, embora na verdade fosse apenas a prova de que tinha subestimado a pureza daquela alma.  
A reação do ruivo foi uma risada alta, tão insana quanto qualquer outra, mas ao mesmo tempo completamente diferente. Era o riso de alguém que sente sua mente se quebrando e se vê sem saber como agir dali em diante, embora não tenha ficado muito tempo naquele estado. As mãos se ergueram para poder envolver Gon pelo pescoço, a proximidade permanecendo enquanto os olhos dourados pareciam se estreitar, enquanto o sorriso só aumentava, daquele jeito arrepiante que só Hisoka parecia capaz.

- Você ainda é o mesmo menino ingênuo que teve a audácia de tentar me enfrentar no Exame Hunter. Será que ainda tem o mesmo gosto?

* * *

A fic está incompleta aqui. Quer ler o resto e ter acesso a outras fics de Hunter x Hunter?

Acesse o link: archiveofourown**PONTO**org/works/969252


End file.
